Meet the Dupes
by deluca
Summary: Set in meet the Dupes. Liz discovers Ava's secret, how will she cope?


**Meet the Dupes.**

_Soz I've switched between different views here nothing is that clear it's a little bitty but I promise the next one will be better!_

"Yo Rath my man, listen to me! Me aint goin to no summit you got it"  
Rath look furiously at his king. The one person solely responsible for the running of his home planet Antar.  
"Yo you listen to me Zan, this aint just your life I aint gonna be stuck on this crap ass planet for the rest of ma life"  
Ava stood looking nervously at her lover. This was the night and she knew it. Lonnie and Rath had been talking for days Ava had heard enough to know the danger she and Zan were in. "I'm the man." Zan stated clearly to his second in command.  
"I'm the man." He repeated.  
Rath looked simply at the man he was about to murder.  
"Your the man"  
Zan smiled, he always got his way after all he was the king he grabbed his best friend and walked confidently down the busy New York street.  
Rath through the ball into the road pushing Zan out with it. As Zan fell to the floor Rath Sped up the oncoming Truck.  
Rath and Lonnie were too busy to notice Ava standing in the background her eyes closed in concentration.

**Roswell New Mexico.**

Liz sat quietly in her room. Her eyes blurred with tears. Max hated her. Ever since future Max had disappeared she felt like she had no in the world to talk to. Her and Kyle hadn't slept together but Max didn't know that how could he? Liz had set it up so he would think exactly what he thinks!  
It was just so hard, she still loved him and he would never know how hard he was making her life.  
Closing her eyes she let the tears fall gently down her cheeks.  
'Pull yourself together Liz!' She thought.

**Later that day.**

Liz stood at her locker taking her next lessons books out and transferring them to her bag.  
"Wuz up? You look Tight!" A stranger said from behind.  
"Excuse me? Oh My God, Michael. What is with your hair?" Liz squealed.  
She had turned around expecting anyone but Michael. His hair... He had a mohawk and had WAY to many piercing. It sounds weird now but he actually looked really hot!  
"I wouldn't mind kickin' it to ya." Michael said.  
"Kickin' it..yeah." Liz laughed, what was going on with Michael he was acting so strange.  
"What do you say you give me a little somethin' somethin', huh?" Michael said sticking his tongue out and doing a little wiggling thing with it. Now this was just getting strange!  
"OMG! Get away from me! What is going on with you?" "I just thought since Maxie wasn't around, that we could..." "Just stop, okay?" That was a raw nerve. Yes Max and her weren't together anymore and it hurt.  
"All right - You got me! I just wanted to see. You know, if you'd go for it and..." "No, it's not gonna happen, EVER!" Liz said walking away from the very strangely insane Michael.  
What is going on she was thinking, just then Michael grabbed her pulling her towards him.  
It was a weird experience, Michael roughly forced his tongue into her mouth his lip, tongue and nose rings all making the experience much weirder, screaming she pulled away.  
"OMG! Ewwwwwwwwwwww! She screamed jumping up and running in the opposite direction. She could just hear Michael as she left.  
"Epic!"

Later that night Liz again found herself in her room alone. She couldn't get Michael out of her head. But no he was with Maria and she knew it. Why was she feeling so confused. Max. All she could think about was Max. His eyes. The way he had looked at her with those eyes... The way he smiled, the way he mad her smile. Memories. That's all she had of her soul mate. They would never be together.  
Liz lay her head gently on her pillow wishing the world away but all she got was a telephone call. Max was holding a meeting.

**The UFO centre**

Liz stood hardly noticing anything Max was saying. All she could do was stare at the face she so badly wanted to hold, she so badly wanted to be loved by him. She cursed the world, the future. Her life was ruined for the life's of others.  
She only looked up when Alex came running down the stairs he looked like he'd seen a ghost.  
"Yo up here"  
At the top of the stairs stood Michael, Isabel and Tess... Was this really happening?

"Now, this is freaky." "Who are you?" Max asked.  
"Who are you?" The Isabel look alike countered.  
"I don't understand." Isabel stated.  
"They're shapeshifters." Michael joined in.  
"I know you must be buggin' out right now cause I'd be buggin' too." "How could this be?" Isabel questioned.  
"Eight...Eight, there were eight pods originally." "You know about them?" "Yeah, I...we just found out recently. So I just didn't know you look like us." "All we knew is that there were eight originally. We never knew what happened to the other four." Explained Max.  
"We went to New York." "New York?" "The Big Apple...Center of the Universe...amazing pizza." The Michael look alike added.  
"Um...but there's only three of you?" Liz said. She was getting so confused just trying to follow this conversation was making her head hurt.  
"We had a fourth. We just lost him." "His name was Zan." It was the first time the Tess look alike had spoken. The hurt in her voice was over powering. What if this was the right thing to do? What if Tess and Max were destined to be together. Sure it hurt but destiny was destiny right?  
"I'm Max." "How did you lose YOUR Max?" Isabel asked with concern.  
"He died in a stupid accident. You know, all his powers, all his abilities, and ,you know, he died in a street accident for nothin'." The Michael look alike explained.  
Even though Liz didn't know this Zan guy she felt so sorry for him. He was like Maz and Maz meant so much to her.  
"Yo. I'm Rath." "Lonnie." "Isabel." "I'm Ava." "Tess." "This is Michael and these are our friends, Alex, Maria and ...and Liz." Max said.  
"Uh, we met." Liz smiled looking towards Rath, so he wasn't Michael after all what a relief.  
"Sorry about that. I was, uh, just tryin' to get the lay of the land. Somethin's cookin'. Somethin' that is gonna affect all of us. Can we talk in private?" He asked Max.  
Max and Rath walked away in silence leaving the remaining two dupes to mingle with us.  
I just stood in silence and shock, what was going on. Had I slipped into an alternate reality?  
Everything after that seemed so weird.

Max came to my room and told me he was going to New York. I felt so let down so alone. My life was out of control and I had no idea how to fix it.  
Closing my eyes I cried softy into my pillow.  
I cried for my lost love. For the way life was turning out. For everyone I loved and everything I believed in. I cried because if I didn't let the tears out I would explode.


End file.
